Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to deter and detect shoplifting. Typically, an EAS security system includes an EAS tag, a transmitter, a receiver, and an alarm. The EAS tag is attached to a piece of merchandise. The transmitter and the receiver are positioned at the exit of a retail establishment and are configured to establish a detection zone in which a consumer must pass through as he or she exits the retail establishment. The transmitter is configured to send signals through the detection zone. When an EAS tag enters the detection zone, the EAS tag responds and creates a signal or a change or disturbance in the original signal transmitted by the transmitter, which is detectable by the receiver. Upon detection of the EAS tag, the alarm is triggered in order to notify the store personnel that someone is trying to exit the retail establishment with merchandise that has an attached and active EAS tag.
In an EAS system, it is the actual EAS tag that is being detected and not the merchandise itself. Therefore, an EAS system can be circumvented by removing the EAS tag from the merchandise. Security devices have been developed to prevent the unauthorized removal of the EAS tag.